hexanefandomcom-20200215-history
Qamarkino
Qamarkino is one of the seven phoenixes. He uses the bumhandle when talking to humans or other phoenixes through Festerbum. The human he watches over is Erin Tiamaz, and his associated classical planet is the Moon. His element that he manipulates is air, and his mythological role is the Rogue of Hope. Etymology His name is derived from the Arabic word "Qamar", which means "moon", and the Modern Greek word "kokino", meaning "red". Biography Past Life Qamarkino was the head engineer of Atlantis in his first life. He powered the kingdom using a creation called the VIY, which he powered using sacrifices. He sent his men out at night to kidnap citizens to power the Viy. When Atlantis was under attack by the Ramans, he videoed the Ramans a message, warning that they must surrender or face the destruction of Rama. After Kroblanco confronts him about the sacrifices, they are both greeted by all 7 of the Raman generals. Qamarkino then proceeds to fire a blast from the Viy, sacrificing his conduit, Laraminia, in the process. He then celebrates the destruction of Rama. Soon after, the sacrificed souls lash out, morphing into Viy itself. Pre-Sburb Like the other phoenixes, Qamarkino has been trapped on their ship for countless lifetimes. The ship has recently entered Earth's orbit, and he has adopted certain aspects of Earth culture, mainly video games and engineering. Personality and Traits Qamarkino is a fairly grumpy and self-centered individual. He believes that phoenixes are superior to humans, however he is not against making friends with the "lesser" race. He also suffers from severe mood swings and is neurotic, which is a sneaky reference to the different phases of the moon and how they change nightly. Qamarkino also believes himself to be the leader of the phoenixes, although most of the others disagree. Relationships Phobeimos Qamarkino and Phobeimos aren't friends, to say the least. Phobeimos believes that Qamarkino is stuck up and weak, while Qamarkino calls Phobeimos headstrong. The two have argued over Qamarkino's leadership, which is already a contested fact among the phoenixes. Meranimus Qamarkino and Meranimus are good friends, as they share an interest in engineering. They have collaborated to build a robot, named Yomar. Qamarkino handled the more physical construction of Yomar, while Meranimus programmed it. Yomar is painted half red and half yellow to signify their partnership. Theremina Theremina is vocal about her lack of respect for Qamarkino. She believes that she should be the leader because of her being the midblood of the group, as well as her leader-like personality traits. This contrasts with Qamarkino's reasons of being the redblood and considering himself above the others. Kroblanco Qamarkino and Kroblanco are good friends. However, Kroblanco is largely subservient to Qamarkino and follows his every order. As a result of this, Qamarkino orders him around quite a lot. This may be the source of Qamarkino's ego. Erin Tiamaz Erin is Qamarkino's favorite human, and it shows. Despite considering himself superior to her, he makes several romantic advances towards her. She turns them down, however. He still likes her as a friend, and it is unclear whether he still harbors romantic feelings for her. Trivia * He has a poster for one of tiresiasArchivist's previous (albeit abandoned) projects on his wall, "Escape From The Underground". Category:Phoenix Category:Characters Category:Hope Players Category:Rogues